The Espada Chronicles
by Visandre
Summary: After overcoming so much throughout his life, David had thought he finally found peace. But soon he learns that everything is about to change. He leaves the guild dubbed "SofaKingCool" to protect the ones he cares about. The adventure he takes is one that could grant him the strength he needs to save the guild he grew up in, or destroy everyone he loves.
1. Chapter 1

(Please note that the story will switch between 1st person and 3rd person, / means 1st, / means 3rd)

Chapter 1: Obvious Beginning to the Road of Devastation

_ "Maybe trust is all but the truth."_

_ - Me rambling to myself_

/

I awoke once the sunlight peered through my bedroom window. I could feel the chill, both the real and the feeling. I rushed out of bed and went to check on the bag I had packed the night before.

"Good, everything is still there." I thought to myself. The citizens were finally growing suspicious of my being here. I wonder if anyone rated me out...no. The only people who knew my secret were my most trusted my most trusted friends. Hell, I'm sure that Ian had found out way before I trusted him enough to tell him myself. I guess that's what happens when you're out on the street with you unconscious sister in your arms and the only person that seems to care is a guy wearing white, full body tights, a puppy hat, and a handlebar mustache...I still haven't been able to ask him why he wears that. Hell, to say the truth I'm probably just scared of what his response to my asking would be.

"Come on David you have to stop rambling to yourself, the guild's waiting for you at the Free Market." I quickly put on my favorite black hooded sweatshirt and with dark purple undershirt, pulled up my purple punk pants, and strapped on my Black Air H sneakers. I took one last look at my apartment.

"I can't believe that its only been a year...it feels like a lifetime." I said to myself.

I shrugged off the feelings and closed the door. I pulled out the Tele-Rock out of my pants pocket and used it to instantly transport to the meeting place.

/

"Where the hell is he!" exclaimed Melissa. "He should have been here ten minutes ago!"

Ian proceeded to roll his eyes and sighed, showing her that his interest level on the young fox's whining was at zero. He saw that Lissa had her trademarked denim sweater and jeans on. How were they trademarked you ask? She sewed on the inside of the hood and the bottom of her jeans a fox tail. Ian shrugged off his thoughts and in place thought of what had happened the night before. He and the young fox's older brother had seen what she was capable of doing when David had told her of his leaving. Even thinking of the ordeal now sends chills down his spine. What bothered him the most was the strange aura that she was emitting through her rampage. He could tell that she possessed a hidden strength that if she were able to unlock it, she would one day even surpass the power that of her brother. Lucky for him, David had just appeared before he could continue to dwell on the idea.

"Sup Ian, how's it going little sis?" asked David.

"Don't you "little sis" me!" exclaimed Melissa, "Why are you leaving!?"

"All in due time," replied David, "as soon as the rest of the members are here, I will explain everything."

"That shouldn't take too long," Ian began, "the only person missing now would be your "rose."

"What about JP and Zeph?" asked David. The older of the siblings hadn't seen them in the short amount of time that he had arrived.

"I don't know about our good protegé Zephereafe, but I'm over here."

David turned towards the all too familiar voice and saw the shadow come forward into the light.

"How's it going?" asked JP.

David looked at his best friend. The trouble that the two of them had gotten into over and over again would be too many for a flashback to contain. He would never forget how they met. During the "Great Lubriderm Fire of 2057" incident, JP was the one that hid David from the 'Admins' and stopped David from overloading on himself. David thanked him for saving him from turning into a smoldering pile of ash on the floor and said that to repay him, he would give JP some of his rare power elixirs. It was on the ship ride back to Victoria Island that the two bonded so greatly, that if you had never met them before, you would believe that just by glance that they were brothers. And brothers they became. David stopped himself from reminiscing any further and noticed that JP had his classical look on. Black hooded sweatshirt with red undershirt, light blue ripped jeans, and his Blue Air H sneakers.

"Well that takes care of you," said David, " but what abo-"

David wasn't given the time to finish his question as smoke had instantly risen from what everyone could tell was one of Zeph's smoke bombs. David used his pyrokinesis to melt the throwing knives that he had detected being thrown and then proceeded to use his staff to send a gust of wind through the area, clearing up the smoke. Atop Ian's head was the guild's newest and favorite ninja, Zepherafe. He had his trademarked checkered, long sleeve shirt and his vintage purple jeans on, as well as what he loved to refer to as his "ninja" sandals. Ian couldn't bear the surprise extra weight on top of him and collapsed, leaving the young ninja to fall on his back still sitting criss-cross applesauce.

"Well that was a fun little experience." Zeph said in a carefree tone.

"Good to see you as well Zeph," replied David, " maybe in another five hundred years you'll be able to actually land a hit on me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," the ninja replied back, still sounding carefree, "I think that the time is ju-"

Zeph didn't get the time to finish either. He watched , flabbergasted, as David proceeded to back-side kick one of his many blood clones. David then continued to destroy the rest of the copies, showing the least bit of effort possible. After watching the display of prowess that his elder contained, everyone could see, Zeph was impressed. Everyone else was already used to David's show-off style , as they liked to call it. Once David had beat down the last of the copies, he walked up to Zeph.

"Seems I was wrong," David told Zeph, "you're five-hundred years to early to even try."

It was at that moment that David heard rustling in the bushes closest to the entrance. Had they been discovered/?

"Who's there?" demanded David.

"Who do you think?"

_***This is my first story so I would like it if everyone could review what you liked, hated, think I need to work *on **_**and all that good stuff. No flamers blah, blah, blah. I promise you that the next chapter will be longer.* *Thank you very much for reading, Visandre is out~***

**(/)030)/)**


	2. Chapter 2

(I'm going to write the story in 3rd person from now on, it's easy for me, and I don't want to confuse anyone)

Chapter 2: Still on The Road of Beginnings

"...Um, what the hell?"

-My best friend Anthony listening to me ramble.

She dashed towards the group and proceeded to glump* David, who everyone else could tell by the expression on his face that he was extremely happy to fall with her. They all knew that the serious atmosphere melted away as they each heard her voice.

"Erika..." David said softly to himself.

The usual never-changing face that he wore shed a few tears, knowing that these cherished moments would soon become only memories. Not wanting to show weakness in front of his friends, he quickly wiped them away.

"Please don't leave." she told David.

He could tell by the dark circles around her eyes that she had wept greatly, which explained why she was the last to arrive. It was obvious to the rest of the group that Erika was a very important person to David. Whenever Erika left for a mission, David would go with her, not because of any lack of strength. Far from it actually. Since David was first initiated into the guild, they became as the powerhouse team. The two shared a bond through their partnership and they even dated for a while. Due to recent circumstances however, the two seemed to have broken up. Everyone could see that it had brought a toll upon both of them.

"I'm sorry Erika." David said with all of his sincerity.

He held her tight in his arms, never wanting to let go, knowing that the pain in his heart would grow with every second that passed . But he didn't care. The pain would make sure that he wouldn't forget any of them. He finally let go of her and walked to the middle of where everyone else had waited, letting the two have their time alone.

"Alright!" exclaimed David. Everyone's eyes had laid on him. "As you all know, I'm going on a trip. I know this isn't new to all of you, but this little meeting was to tell everyone why."

"Is it because you need to pass the 2nd grad-"

Zeph wasn't able to finish since David had proceeded to kick him in the face, sending him high into the sky comically. He landed in the top of a nearby tree, falling through it immediately afterward. When the dust cleared from his impact with the ground, the group could see a shoe-print visible on his face.

Melissa and Erika giggled at the sight of what they had just saw. Ian shock his head in the typical 'I-can't-believe-that-just-happened' fashion while JP just straight-out laughed.

"Come on, everyone needed that. I mean you can literally taste this depressing atmosphere." Zeph told David, spitting out a leaf.

"I know," replied David, cracking a smile," why else would I kick you with such little force?"

"Cheeky bastard."

"Yah yah. Anyway, the reason I'm leaving is because I know that the townsfolk are getting suspicious of me."

"Suspicious of you?" asked the younger sister.

"Yes." replied the brother, "They've always kept a close eye on me, but they've been getting bolder. They're probably trying to find evidence of me being either a pure demon or not."

"How would that be of any issue?" again asked the younger sister, "Lots of demons live here in Henesys, not just the two of us. Why would bein-"

"Because," interrupted Ian, " if they found out that you are, you would be the key factor of the Tri-Ne-Set. Am I correct?" he asked the older kitsune.

"..." David paused, getting himself ready for the tale he would have to tell everyone. "Yes." he finally said. "I'll start from the beginning. Long ago, twenty-one weapons, crafted from the best creators in the world's greatest guilds were given to the leader of the main towns as an offering of peace to the three mainlands. But they didn't expect the mainlands going to war in the near future in what is now known as "The Devastating Misunderstanding." After the events, the creators retrieved the weapons and sealed them away in the three mainlands. But that doesn't mean that they weren't able to be restored to their glory. Before the creators passed away, they each hid a formula that would be able to t reconstruct the weapon. Obviously, treasure hunters were interested in the formulas because of the extreme wealth it would give them. They were able to find one and hide it from the 'Admins'. In the formula, it described what would be needed if someone were to attempt to reconstruct the weapon, as well as the location of it, a few rare minerals, and a catalyst. The catalyst needed to be something as close to a panacea as it could be. Obviously, the actually panacea cure that guild members use on missions was used.

"And?" Zeph asked. He had never heard of the Tri-Ni-Set and was deeply intrigues with the story.

"They succeeded." continued David, " But they met a problem. The weapon would only stay in its restored state for about five minutes of use before it reverted back into its weakened state. This was a hidden fail-safe that the creators implicated so that if the formulas ever fell into the wrong hands, they wouldn't be able to do any damage with its powers. They then tried enhancing the power of the panacea, but the time limit wouldn't change."

"So what happened after that?" asked JP, intrigued in the story as well.

"Supposedly, they gave up on it after more failed attempts of taking off the time limit. But of course, one of the people working on the project couldn't bear letting one of the world's strongest weapons pass by him. He researched day and night, trying to find any secrets that within the formula. He was experimenting with many random items to use as the catalyst when he came across the blood of the now dead demon overlord, Astarath. When the bonding process finished, he was able to see that the weapon was the Pendent of Repentance. This gave him hope that he had found the correct catalyst. He left the item alone with a camera and a timer to tell how much time had passed. He returned to check on the weapon after a week. Do you know how much time had passed before it changed back?"

"Trick question." replied Melissa, "The Pendent is on display in the Master's Museum of Precious Artifacts he in Henesys."

"Exactly. The limiter was removed due to the pure demon blood that the man used as the catalyst." replied David.

"So, then you think that the recent interest that the townsfolk have in you is due to the discovery of another one of the formulas and, even more, the formula could be here in Henesys since the townsfolk are trying to see whether you're a pure demon or not?" asked Zeph. Through the conversation, he could tell that the formulas were very valuable and to have one of only 21 close by made it all the better. He knew that the guild still saw him as somewhat of an apprentice, and who could blame them? But to get one of the items that would drive one of the guild's strongest into hiding would gain him some recognition.

"Correct, our little shinobi." replied David with the a sigh. He could already tell that Zeph was hatching up another of his plans to get the guild to promote him. "Which means that the amount of people who want me dead just increased to the whole of Victoria Island."

"But," started Melissa, " you're probably one of the strongest people on the entire island of Victoria."

"On the island." David stated, " People from all over will be coming after me. And I'm nothing compared to our guild leader over there." He pointed towards Ian, thinking back to when he had to do a special initiation to join the guild due to him being sixteen, two-years under the restriction. The last step was a one-on-one battle with Ian. If he was still standing after the thirty minute time limit, he would be allowed to join, and his sister would be able to stay as well. When the time limit ended, he was so exhausted that he collapsed. Just before that happened however, he was able to notice two things. One was that he had passed. The other being that Ian didn't have a single scratch on him. He snapped out of it and continued, " Anyway, that's about it. Any questions? Remarks? Money I owe anyone? Et cetera?"

"Will you ever come back?" asked Erika. She had stayed quiet throughout the entire explanation and David noticed that tears were not only swelling in her eyes, but also in the eyes of his sister. He walked up the two of them.

"Don't worry about me," He started, " I may not be the strongest in the world, but I've yet to meet someone who could beat me in a race. They won't get me and when I'm positive that I've become strong enough for both the guild and myself, I'll be back" The smiles on their faces were all he needed to know that they were reassured. He proceeded to face the rest of the group.

"I'll be taking off now I guess."

"We'll miss you man." said JP.

"Same here." said Ian.

"You better stay true to your word," added Zeph, "I'm not gonna slack off just because you're leaving."

"You better also come back." pouted Melissa.

"Be safe." said Erika, tears still in her eyes as they all waved goodbye to their friend.

He hadn't gotten very far when he got a message on his ChatMobile. As he read it, tears began to form.

"Idiots..." he said with a smile, looking back at the people he saw as his family.

'You better come back! Don't you dare die on us!' said the banner in all capital letters.

He laughed at the message.

"That'll just tell the town that I'm gone." he said to himself.

He turned back, running toward the horizon with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

**Man that was a long chapter...I need me some water~ Glump basically means to do a running hug**

**Once again, leave a review about whether you liked it or not, no flamers blah, blah, blah. Thank you for reading, Visandre is out~**

**(/)030/)**


End file.
